memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Coalition of Planets
observes a fleet of Vulcan, Andorian, Tellarite and Human vessels]] Starfleet Headquarters in 2155]] The Coalition of Planets was a loose alliance founded in 2155 by various Alpha and Beta Quadrant governments. The Coalition was the precursor to the United Federation of Planets, six years before its founding, and was made up of several worlds who would later become integral to the formation and early history of the Federation. Initial talks for the formation of the Coalition took place on Earth in San Francisco and the participants included dignitaries from United Earth, Vulcan, the Andorian Empire, Rigel, Denobula, Coridan, and Tellar. ( ) The initial conference was organized by United Earth Minister Nathan Samuels, who sought to build upon the work begun the previous year by United Earth Starfleet Captain Jonathan Archer, commanding officer of , to expose Romulan manipulation of interstellar events. The conference was disrupted when the terrorist organization Terra Prime threatened to destroy the headquarters of the United Earth Starfleet unless every non-Human left the Sol system within a day. While Terra Prime was thwarted in this attempt, its creation of a Vulcan/Human hybrid prompted a great many outraged xenophobic protests among UE citizens that threatened to derail the creation of the Coalition, including demonstrations outside of the Vulcan consulate in Berlin and the Andorian Embassy. Following the intervention of Archer and his crew and the death of Elizabeth, the cloned daughter of Charles Tucker III and T'Pol, however, the various dignitaries began to work in earnest to forge the alliance. ( ) Presumed Member Worlds *Earth *Vulcan *Tellar *Andoria *Denobula *Rigel *Coridan *Six more species. Additional references * Background It is possible that the Coalition of Planets is the equivalent of the League of Nations, which was founded after World War I and dissolved a year after World War II started. The League is regarded as a predecessor to the United Nations which was founded after World War II ended. The Coalition of Planets was probably dissolved in a way similar to this after the Earth-Romulan War ended. Its role in that conflict is unknown. It could also be interpreted as similar to the United States Articles of Confederation, which was eventually superseded by the United States Constitution. While the Articles "created" the first American government (whereas the Declaration of Independence and Treaty of Paris actually created the US as a legal body), the Constitution made it a viable system of government. You could be seeing the "birth" of the Federation, while the Federation Charter has yet to be written. Some fans have taken the charter signing ceremony seen in "These Are The Voyages..." to be the signing of the Coalition of Planets' charter or the charter for some other alliance other than the UFP Charter; this is based upon Troi's line in which she remarks that one wishes to tell the holographic participants that "this alliance will give birth to the Federation." While that is a legitimate interpretation, it is not necessarily canonical, as the line itself is ambiguous and could easily refer to the present state of the Federation as its own nation rather than an alliance. Although, other fans have pointed to the exact same scene was observed in , in which they believe that the scene itself explicitly identifies the signing of the Federation Charter. However, there is insufficient canonical evidence for either interpretation. Daniels expressly states to Captain Archer: "Do you remember, I told you about the Federation... you are going to be an integral part of forming that Federation. You're down there right now, with Vulcans, Andorians and Tellerites getting ready to sign the Charter. The membership is going to grow, dozens, eventually hundreds of species, a United Federation of Planets." It is strongly inferred by the mention of 'that Federation' and 'the Charter' and the date of 2161 that the scene is the signing of the Federation charter, but it could simply be the signing of another document which led to the final Federation Charter. This conclusion would be consistent with both Daniels' statements and Counselor Troi's statements, "this alliance will give birth to the Federation." Clearly and logically the signing of any pre-Federation Charter alliances, treaties, such as a document officially establishing a post Earth-Romulan War Coalition would be an integral step in the birth of the Federation and Archer's presence at any stage in the development of the Federation would be important. Also, the fact that the writers of both episodes left the scene's purpose vague leaves substantial doubt as to the exactly what document was being signed at the assembly. It is interesting to note that Coridan was apparently on track to become a member of the Coalition of Planets, yet and clearly establish that Coridan did not join the Federation until well over a century later. Also, Denobula-Triaxa may have joined the Coalition, but may have refused to sign the Federation Charter and may never have joined the Federation at all. External link * de:Koalition der Planeten pl:Koalicja Planet Category:Intergovernmental organizations